


Жизнь как сон

by Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [12]
Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fantastic, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь — это реальность или сон? Артур пытается в этом разобраться. Поможет ли ему Имс?</p><p>Автор: Твоя дивизия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь как сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

I

— Вспомнил! Точно здесь!

Кастиэль, стоя на коленях, все возится под первой скамьей в очередной заброшенной часовне.

«Быстрее, быстрее», — стучит в мозгу Сэма. Дин нетерпеливо оглядывается по сторонам.

— Есть! Вот она! — Кастиэль поднимается, держа в руках ангельскую скрижаль.

Воздух прорезают яркие вспышки, запах озона бьет в нос, и за спиной Кастиэля вырастают несколько ангелов. Каменные лица, в руках длинные серебристые лезвия.

«Черт, не успели», — мысленно стонет Сэм и достает нож. Кастиэль растерянно крутит головой. В руке Дина сверкает ангельский клинок, и брат успокаивающе кивает Сэму. Не дрейфь, мол, мелкий, умирать, так с музыкой.

***

Они втроем безуспешно обшаривали окрестности Миннесоты уже три дня — Кастиэль забыл, где спрятал скрижаль. Ангел в последнее время стал чудаковатым — исчезал, появлялся, вспоминал происходящее кусками, а временами вызывал недоумение братьев, рассказывал то, чего никогда и не было. Под вечер третьего дня Кас сообщил, что у него срочное дело, мигнул и исчез окончательно.

Без него продолжать поиски не имело смысла, и Сэм с Дином, порядком измученные бесконечными неудачами, по настоянию Дина забрались на ночь в выставленный на продажу дом. С приличным душем, отоплением, семейной спальней, в которой кровать потрясала воображение не только размерами, но и бельем в мелкий синий цветочек. 

— Колокольчики! — ухмыльнулся Дин, откинув покрывало. — Позвеним, Сэмми?

Свет в доме не горел, и блестящее от пота тело Дина омывали отблески фар проносящихся за окном машин. Трахаться пришлось по-быстрому: непредсказуемый ангел мог появиться в любой момент. Дин жмурился и кусал губы, сдерживаясь, Сэм, скрестив ноги на его пояснице, дышал ртом и, не в силах отвести глаз от лица Дина, стонал на выдохах:

— Дин, посмотри... на меня…

Дин, упрямо мотая головой, одной рукой удерживал закинутые руки Сэма, а другой, путаясь в его волосах, тер горячую мочку уха, ласкал шею.

— Дин! — высоко выкрикнул на очередном толчке Сэм, выгнулся, притираясь горящим пахом к Динову животу, одновременно вдавливаясь, насаживаясь, целиком вбирая в себя член Дина, и, звеня на самом пределе, настойчиво потребовал: — Посмотри на меня! 

Дин распахнул невозможные глазищи, и Сэм увидел в их глубине раскручивающуюся спираль оргазма, и в тот же миг кончил. Дин обессиленно рухнул сверху, придавливая бесконечно родной, правильной тяжестью.

— Все будет хорошо, Сэмми, — отдышавшись, пробормотал он. — Нам бы только эту долбаную скрижаль найти.

Сэм верил. Конечно, все будет хорошо. Он обнял Дина за плечи, прижимая крепче, теснее, чтобы как одно целое, и уткнулся лицом в сгиб шеи. Все. Будет. Хорошо.

***

Ангелы обходят Кастиэля и неотвратимо приближаются. Дин делает обманный выпад в сторону ближайшего, но тот без труда уклоняется и незаметным движением легко вгоняет клинок в грудь Дина.

«Не-е-е-ет!» — Сэм слышит свой крик как будто со стороны. Дин оборачивается, и Сэм читает по губам: «Сэмми...» И в следующее мгновение сердце Сэма вспарывает серебряное лезвие. Мертвые глаза Дина — последнее, что видит Сэм в этой жизни. «Как нелепо», — успевает промелькнуть в голове, перед тем как наваливается небытие.

II

Сэм внимательно смотрит в направленную на него черную дыру пистолетного дула. Потом переводит взгляд выше и видит Дина. Нет, точнее, мистера Смита, начальника службы безопасности «Sandover Bridge & Iron Companу».

— Ну вот ты и попался, Сэм Вессон, — профессионально улыбается тот, продолжая держать Сэма на прицеле. — Так легко подставился.

Сэм вздрагивает, это _подставился_ , как запрещенный прием, больно бьет под дых. Он-то размечтался, представляя, как они столкнутся на работе в понедельник. Как Дин отреагирует: улыбнется ли насмешливо, а вдруг — чем черт не шутит — даже тепло? Или отвернется, скользнув холодным взглядом? Сэм даже о своем задании не размышлял так напряженно, как об их следующей встрече. Вот они и встретились. 

***

Вечером пятницы коллеги затащили Сэма в клуб, отметить окончание рабочей недели. Пара коктейлей, разговоры, шутки, лихие танцы, и тут разгоряченный весельем Сэм внезапно наткнулся на внимательный взгляд расположившегося у стойки мистера Смита. «Не Смита — Дина», — мысленно поправил себя Сэм. Он запомнил начальника службы безопасности в первый же день работы — красивый и опасный, с плавными движениями и обманчиво-равнодушным, пустым лицом. У Сэма тогда сладко екнуло в груди, но голос разума тихо шепнул: «Не пялься, запалишься, подставишь контору». Сэм упрямо тряхнул длинной челкой. Когда это он проваливал задание, еще чего, и безопасник, пусть и красавчик, не станет помехой.

Сейчас же «не помеха» нагло раздевала Сэма глазами. И нет, Сэму не показалось — мистер Смит просто жрал его взглядом, а он, скромный труженик, Сэм Вессон, растекался в лужу, которая постепенно начинала закипать и… черт! 

Сэм сбежал в туалет, открыл кран с холодной водой и плеснул себе в лицо полную пригоршню. «Успокойся, — твердил внутренний голос, — он просто так зашел сюда, это самое близкое к офису заведение. Он не следит за тобой. Выдохни и возвращайся к ребятам». Сэм оперся руками о раковину, разглядывая себя в большом, во всю стену зеркале. «Кто ты, чувак, что делаешь здесь? И вообще, что ты делаешь? Не заигрался ли еще?» Сэм провел ладонями по волосам, приглаживая влажные пряди, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке. 

Дверь открылась, и появился мистер Дин Смит собственной персоной. Поймал в отражении взгляд Сэма и будто пригвоздил к месту. Сэм, как загипнотизированный удавом кролик, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни отвести глаз. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. 

Дин с кривоватой ухмылкой медленно надвигался на Сэма, не разрывая зрительного контакта. «Вот ведь сука, — подумал Сэм, — даже в клуб в костюме приперся». На этом все связные мысли закончились, потому что Дин, подойдя вплотную, прижался пахом и бедрами к Сэмовой заднице и, наклонившись, прошептал, щекоча теплым дыханием ухо:

— Меня ждешь?

Паника затопила Сэма, но тут же откатила, уступив место сумасшедшей надежде. И Сэм, чувствуя, как член наливается горячей тяжестью, вместо ответа откинулся на Дина, подставляя шею. «Что ты делаешь?! Уходи!» — орал инстинкт самосохранения, но Сэм послал его на хуй. Дин усмехнулся, скользнув потемневшим взглядом по пылающему лицу Сэма, и слегка прикусил нежную кожу над ключицей. Расстегнул болт и молнию на его джинсах и дернул их вниз. Сэм не удержался и покачал бедрами из стороны в сторону, проезжаясь ягодицами по нехилому стояку мистера Смита. Так хотелось его член в себя, что сил уж не было ждать.

— Ого, так не терпится, маленькая шлюшка? — хрипло и на выдохе, и тут же, облизав губы: — Сейчас получишь.

Сэм застонал и прикрыл глаза. Раздвинул ноги, насколько позволяли спущенные джинсы, наклонился, поставил локти на края раковины и, сцепив руки в замок, уперся в них лбом. Прогнулся в пояснице, выставляясь, уже не стесняясь предлагать себя. Дин сзади тихо выматерился, щелкнул крышкой тюбика, провел прохладными от смазки пальцами между ягодиц и резко вставил сразу два. Сэм охнул от неожиданности.

— Тихо, сам напросился.

Растягивал его Дин недолго и, разведя внутри пару раз пальцы ножницами, вытащил их.

— Не могу больше, — прерывистый шепот в затылок, или Сэму показалось.

Шуршание презерватива, и почти сразу Дин вошел на всю длину и замер. Черт, как больно. Сэм, зажмурившись, вцепился зубами в ладонь: у него уже давно никого не было. Подождав мгновение, Дин начал не спеша двигаться, и боль ушла, оставив приятное чувство наполненности. Сэм полностью отпустил себя, отключив голову, отбросив оставшиеся мысли, и, не раздумывая, подался Дину навстречу.

Дин держал за бедра крепко, трахал жестко, вколачиваясь со всей силой. Собственный член тяжело шлепал по животу. Сэм с каждым толчком ударялся грудью о раковину — завтра наверняка будет синяк. Плевать, Сэм целиком сосредоточился на ощущениях, поднимающихся, раскручивающихся от низа живота вверх, заполняющих все тело. Волосы схватила жесткая рука, заставляя поднять голову.

— Смотри на меня!

Сэм попытался сфокусироваться, поймал мутным взглядом в отражении широко распахнутые глаза Дина и закусил губы. Дин отпустил руку и приказал:

— Не опускай голову!

Качнулся назад, выйдя из Сэма почти полностью, нежно провел ладонью по его щеке и надавил пальцами на сжатые губы, вынуждая Сэма приоткрыть рот. Скользнул по нижней губе, нажал на зубы, разводя челюсти шире, мягко погладил по изнанке щек. Сэм, захватив его палец языком, стал сосать, чуть прикусывая и с наслаждением разглядывая зеркального Дина. Тот смотрел, не отрываясь, на рот Сэма и лихорадочно облизывал губы. А затем, резко толкнувшись вперед, вставил член на всю длину и, сунув в рот Сэму три пальца, сорвался в быстрый, жесткий ритм.

Сэм взвыл от переполнявших его ощущений: Дин трахал его членом в задницу и пальцами в рот, но этого казалось недостаточно. Словно уловив его мысли, Дин прохрипел:

— Давай себе... сам...

Сэм обхватил свой член и застонал, водя ладонью вверх-вниз в том же темпе, в каком двигался Дин. Тот выдернул пальцы изо рта и положил мокрую от слюны руку поверх Сэмовой. Кончили они одновременно, глядя друг на друга в отраженной реальности.

Сэм пришел в себя от звука закрывшейся двери. Он стоял на полусогнутых, дрожавших ногах и не упал лишь потому, что навалился животом на раковину, цепляясь за нее до белых костяшек. Непослушными руками натянул джинсы, не с первого раза застегнул болт. Включил холодную воду и плеснул в лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Кажется, так он уже сегодня делал. Сегодня? Или вечность назад?

— Люблю, — прошептал Сэм, чувствуя, как в груди больно, садняще ворочается глупое сердце.

«Дебил, ты знаешь его несколько дней, и то не знаешь даже, а только видел мельком. А сейчас, к слову, тебя просто жестко поимели. Он ушел, не сказав ни слова. Ты для него никто, пустое место, очередная доступная задница». Сэм сморгнул непрошеные слезы. Умный некто, живущий в голове, был стопроцентно прав.

— Все равно люблю, — тихо, упрямо.

Ладно, он подумает об этом потом, в понедельник, когда они встретятся на работе. А сейчас надо готовиться к другому: в воскресенье Сэм планировал выполнить задание.

***

Сейчас воскресенье, и на Сэма Вессона направлено дуло пистолета в руках Дина Смита, который смотрит ледяным, презрительным взглядом. Когда он раскусил Сэма? Знал уже тогда, в пятницу? Сэму становится так обидно и горько, что эта горечь растекается даже во рту. Как же так вышло, где он прокололся? План похищения документов был тщательно подуман.

— Нужна вот такая, — Дин Морган, главный в их конторе, покрутил в руках тонкую пластиковую папку и пододвинул к Сэму стопку листов. — Бивер там все расписал: коды, шифры, пароли. Устоишься в «Sandover», недельку осмотришься и вперед. Твое новое личное дело чистое, ни одна служба безопасности не подкопается.

— Молодец, Смит, тебе премия. 

Сэм переводит взгляд на третьего человека в кабинете. Джимми Новак — директор и единоличный владелец «SB&IC» самодовольно улыбается.

— Проверьте, мистер Новак, на всякий случай, точно ли все на месте, — говорит Дин, не отрывая взгляда от Сэма. Ствол держит твердо, рука не дрогнула ни разу. — А то кто знает нашего залетного голубка, может, он Джеймс Бонд и только притворяется дешевой шлюхой.

Сэма окатывает холодная волна мурашек от ненависти к себе и к этой скотине, Дину Смиту. Директор хохочет, набирает шифр и открывает сейф (позор, Сэм даже не успел приступить к взлому, когда его застукали!) и достает такую же папочку, какую демонстрировал Сэму Морган.

— Все в порядке, все документы на месте, — подтверждает Джимми Дину.

Теперь смеется Дин, открыто, откидывая голову назад. Новак и Сэм с недоумением смотрят, не понимая причину веселья.

— Все! — кричит Дин и стреляет в Сэма.

«За что?!» Грудь взрывается обжигающей болью. Лицо Дина начинает искажаться, как будто течь, но это, наверно, уже отказывают глаза. «Люблю!» — хочет крикнуть напоследок Сэм, но только захлебывается кровью.

III

— Почему ты все время меня убиваешь? 

Артур сидит в ворохе простыней и смотрит на Имса, который наливает у бара виски.

— Потому что это ты у нас грезишь, дорогуша, — усмехается Имс, глядя на Артура поверх стакана.

***

Они оставили мистера Коллинза спать в теплой воде джакузи, среди плавающих на поверхности крупных цветов, похожих на кувшинки. Пусть клиент думает, что заснул во время спа-сеанса. Имс быстро собрал серебристый чемодан PASIV, и они с Артуром покинули кабинет. В холле Имс кивнул сидевшей в углу тайке и, когда та подошла, сунул ей в руки пухлый конверт. Массажистка почтительно склонила голову, но Артур успел заметить мазнувший по ним шальной блядский взгляд.

Скинув таинственной заказчице («Наоми, просто Наоми». — «Как вам будет угодно, мисс».) извлеченную у клиента информацию, Имс с Артуром вскочили в железнодорожный экспресс до Бангкока. Операция прошла чисто, но напряжение не отпускало.

Откат накрыл их в лифте отеля, и в номер они ввалились, давясь нервным смехом и срывая друг с друга одежду. Слушая прощальный перестук пуговиц об пол, Артур решил при случае напомнить Имсу о стоимости своих рубашек.

Целовались жадно, почти кусаясь, как будто и не трахались с утра, хотя сколько раз обещали себе — перед операцией ни-ни, потом сколько угодно.

Имс смахнул покрывало, уронил голого Артура на кровать и навалился сверху, накрывая тяжелым горячим телом.

***

Имс подходит к окну и распахивает шторы. Щурится от солнца и отпивает еще один глоток виски. Артур смотрит на него и любуется. Даже в таком размягченном состоянии от Имса исходят опасность и сила, как от дикого зверя, в любой момент готового к прыжку. Сытый, оттраханный Артур позволяет себе еще пару минут понежиться в кровати, а потом легко соскакивает и идет за бутылкой: себе тоже налить не помешает. Всего через пару шагов от расслабленности не остается и следа, походка становится собранной, четкой. 

На диван Артур усаживается с королевским видом, хоть задница и спина неприятно прилипают к обивке. Какой дурак вообще догадался в таком климате устанавливать в номерах кожаную мебель?

Качает стакан, смотрит на солнце сквозь золотистую жидкость. Не хочется начинать разговор, но надо. Надо разобраться.

— Имс, ты помнишь погружение? Подробности?

Имс оборачивается и удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— Конечно, детка, — говорит он. — Поступил заказ на извлечение идеи по нанопроцессорам. У этой конторы еще слоган смешной: «Для нас нет ничего сверхъестественного». Нам такой больше бы подошел, — усмехается Имс. — А тут как раз Миша Коллинз, их главный инженер, поехал в отпуск в Тай. Дело казалось — и оказалось, к слову, — легким, поэтому Кобб поручил его нам, и ты спроектировал только два уровня сна. И на обоих клиент сам нашел тайник и показал нам данные. Так что мы, как всегда, в выигрыше, дорогуша. А с какого ты решил меня проверить? — заканчивает он жестко, даже с обидой.

— Ты понимаешь, в чем дело... — тянет Артур, решив не обращать внимания на недоверие Имса. — В этом погружении я не помнил себя, не помнил, что я во сне и все происходящее — спланированная операция. Я как будто жил той жизнью, и, что самое странное, у меня были воспоминания о ней, — Артур невидяще глядит в стакан. — Я смотрел на себя в зеркало. Это был не я, Имс! Но меняться при погружении можешь только ты, ты же имитатор! — Артур чуть не срывается в истерику, куда только делась его знаменитая выдержка.

— Я боюсь, Имс, — продолжает он уже тише. — Такого раньше никогда не было. Придуманная жизнь стала для меня полностью настоящей. А ты уверяешь, что все шло как задумано…

Имс ставит свой стакан на стол, подходит к Артуру, присаживается на корточки и обеспокоенно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Не переживай, детка. Расскажешь все Коббу. Я уверен, он найдет объяснения твоим глюкам.

Артур рассеянно водит пальцем по стеклянному краю. Имс успокаивающе гладит Артура по руке, мол, не волнуйся, разберемся.

— А тебе не показалось ничего странным? — помолчав, спрашивает Артур. — Какие-нибудь воспоминания?

Имс неопределенно пожимает плечами. Встает, потягивается, делает уже шаг в сторону, а затем неожиданно склоняется к Артурову уху и жарко шепчет:

— Но в туалете клуба ты был горяч, — и насмешливо щурит глаза, кривит рот в усмешке.

Артур вскакивает на ноги, стакан летит в сторону, разбивается, но осколки не разлетаются со звоном, а растекаются по полу вязкими каплями. Артур не верит своим глазам — сон, что, еще продолжается?! Но они ведь вдвоем, клиента нет… Артур хватает валяющиеся на ковре брюки и судорожно шарит по карманам. «Ну где же... где, черт! А, вот». Красная игральная кость бликует на солнце. Артур крутит ее в пальцах, но понимает, что не помнит, какая она должна быть. Он забыл ее вес, забыл, в какую сторону смещен центр тяжести… Тотем не работает.

Артур в панике смотрит на Имса. Тот продолжает паясничать и, не спуская с Артура глаз, спиной отступает к окну. Лицо Имса начинает меняться, и Артур с ужасом видит, как на него смотрят зеленые глаза Дина из сна. Стекло окна со звоном лопается и обливает Имса водопадом осколков. Но тот не замечает, магнитом держит взгляд Артура и продолжает пятиться. Наружная стена номера рушится и с грохотом осыпается на улицу. И Артур понимает, что там, снаружи, уже не людная набережная Бангкока, и полуденное солнце, еще недавно заливавшее их номер ярким светом, скрыто серыми тяжелыми тучами. Порыв ураганного ветра врывается в номер, расшвыривая вещи по углам. Артур пригибается, закрываясь руками, и почти пропускает момент, когда Имс, подойдя к самому краю, опрокидывается и падает. Артур кричит, подбегает к границе того, что еще несколько минут назад было их номером, и смотрит вниз. В черную бездонную пропасть, на летящую вниз маленькую фигуру Имса. «Я сплю, это сон», — бьется в голове. Мир начинает складываться и ломаться, как декорации. И Артура накрывает темнота.

***

— Это Джозеф Гордон-Левитт, Артур в группе Кобба, — представляет его Кристофер Нолан команде.

Около полсотни человек — актеры, продюсер, директора и их помощники — сидят в просторном офисе на сороковом этаже филиала «Warner Bros.» в Токио.

Джозеф холодно улыбается и, отвернувшись, слегка морщится. Он терпеть не может Токио, тем более летом, в самую жару. Съемки, как сказал Нолан, предстоят интенсивные и должны закончиться уже к ноябрю. Джозеф впервые видит весь кастинг, и если с Лео они хотя бы шапочно знакомы, то с остальными он раньше не пересекался. А этот странный англичанин — Гордон мельком заглядывает в сценарий, Том Харди, Имс, написано там — вообще кажется ему подозрительным. С такими губами только в порно сниматься, а не в серьезном кино. Харди ловит его взгляд, пошло ухмыляется и подмигивает. Джозеф закатывает глаза — и с этими людьми ему предстоит работать.

В перерыве Харди — конечно же, нарочно — сталкивается с ним в коридоре.

— Поосторожней, дорогуша, — ухмыляется Том.

— Как ты меня назвал?! — от возмущения Джозеф захлебывается воздухом. Проклятый кокни, да как он смеет?

— Это по сценарию, привыкай, — Харди скалит зубы и, уходя, оглядывается и насмешливо тянет: — Дорогу-у-уша…

Англичанин уже давно скрылся за поворотом, а Джозеф все стоит, смотрит ему вслед и глупо улыбается.


End file.
